Zeta Vortex: Youkai Tenshi 2: Fire
by LA Knight
Summary: Hiei finds himself strangely attracted to a human girl... one of Yusuke's sisters!
1. Hiei and Kurama

Yuyu Hakusho: To Love an Angel of Fire

Chapter One: Kurama and Hiei 

            _Where is he?_ Kurama looked around for the short, dark haired Youkai, exasperated. _Doesn't he know I have a date?_

            "You are actually going to date a ningen?" The familiar voice asked incredulously. "Being stuck as a ningen for a single lifetime doesn't mean you have to act like one."

            "You're problem, my dear pyromaniac, is that you fail to appreciate the beauty of certain women."

            "Baka kitsune! Don't you know, ningen females are mere petty, vain whores, and all ningen are simply tools to be used by youkai, not to be mistaken for-"

            "Hiei," Kurama said softly, too softly, which shut the other demon up, "do not _ever_ insult Corone or her kind in front of me. I'll pretend I didn't hear that whore bit, _this_ time. First, last, and _only_ warning." Hiei blinked, surprised. The red haired youkai meant what he'd said. _Interesting…_

            "Corone, huh? Hmm. Tell me she's at least semi-intelligent."

            "She's quite that, for a youkai.

            "I thought-"

            "She's a lot smarter than any ningen you'll find here, and a lot smarter than most youkai. She's a Star Child. As to why you're here, Koenma summons us." Kurama shrugged.

            "Does he? 

            "If Corone was here-"

            "What would she say?"

            "'Give me a second, I'll pretend I care.'" Hiei snorted.

            "Insolent thing, this Corone, isn't she?" Kurama shrugged again, smiling. "Well, if I have to follow where the chibi baka leads, at least tell me about this girl. If you like her, she must be pretty interesting." Red eyes shone with interest, though his voice dripped with sarcasm. "I suppose we're going to the Spirit Detective."

            "Yes. And we're walking. There's a lot to tell."

            "Indeed. What does she look like? Tell me she's attractive."

            "She's beautiful…."


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Corone and Melfina**

"Where are those guys?" Kuwabara grumbled.

"Kurama will get here when he can. Get off his case." A girl's voice snapped. Yusuke tried to shush her, but she kicked him in the shin. "Jump off a train, fluffy brain. Break your neck while you're at it."

"Why was I cursed with two such annoying sisters?"

"You sinned against God, in your past life, by hanging out with whores all day. Kinda like you did before you met Keiko."

"_What!?_ You _brat_! You obnoxious, stuck up, prep _bitch_!" Yusuke cried. He'd been stressed, and couldn't contain himself any longer. His sister didn't even bother to contain herself. She lived for fighting, physical or otherwise.

"_What_ did you say?! Oh, please, _I'm_ stuck up!? At least my ego's not the size of a _gas giant_!" Golden eyes flashed in anger.

"At least I _have_ an ego. And at least I'm not dating a **she-kitsune youkai**!"

"Leave Kurama out of this!" Corone grabbed the lapels of her brother's jacket. "At least none of _my_ friends have heads emptier than a _black hole_!"

"Please! _You're_ going out with a _lezzie_ who thinks she's a _guy_!"

"_Okay_, I'm pissed now! Yusuke Urameshi, make peace with **Kami**, because I am kickin' your sorry ass to **Jigoku**!"

"If you do, I'll tell Satan where you live! And Elmo, too!" Corone squeaked.

"Don't you dare _think_ it, you sexless baboon ass bastard!"

"Why, you little-"

"Children," drawled a melodious voice from the door, "please. Corone, I beg you whole heartedly, don't break your brother in half." Kurama and Hiei watched the group with amused eyes.

"That's Corone?"

"Yes, this is Corone." Kurama acknowledged. The girl stood, kicked her brother again for good measure, and walked up to the youkai. Kurama smiled at her.

"We have problems, Youko."

"We do?"

"Yes. And, I finally learned to wiggle my nose."

"Did you really?"

"Yes, I did."

"I don't suppose I still get my kiss?"

"No." Kurama pouted. Hiei stared. Corone smiled.

"Why not?" She sighed, exasperated.

"Because you took so _damn_ long getting here, and I was lonely, and bored, and when I woke up this morning, I found the chair you'd been in empty, when you promised you'd stay, and finally," she drew a deep breath, "we're out of peanut butter on a Thursday. **Baka kitsune**." Corone shook her silver hair and turned to walk away. Kurama grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. Hiei snorted when a loud splash ensued.

"What are they doing?" Botan asked.

"He just dumped my sister into our pool. Damn, I shoulda thought of that a _long_ time ago." Yusuke cried.

"Yeah," said a voice, "but you didn't. That's you're problem, not theirs." Hiei looked to where the voice was coming from, and froze.

Beautiful… no, _gorgeous_ was the only way to describe the goddess before him. Haunting sapphire eyes set in an aristocratic, ivory face looked him up and down. Hiei's fingers itched to run themselves through that satin soft black hair. His ruby eyes started at her delicate feet, roving up her deliciously tempting legs, to her slender waist, her full, round, luscious breasts, her pale, swan throat, to her gorgeous face. She was wearing a sapphire-colored, ragged skirt, falling a little above the knees, and a sash/shirt of cream-colored silk that left just enough to the imagination.

"Hi. I'm Melfina." Her voice, soft and mysterious, felt like a sweet, arousing caress over his body. "Yusuke's sister."

"Hn." Was all he said, but Melfina smiled, nodding wisely.

"I know you. You're Hiei. Yeah, SD told me about you. You don't talk much."

"No."

"What do ya think of him, Mel?" Yusuke asked.

"It's like I've told ya before: there are two types of men who never have anything to say. Bad men who are plotting something wrong and don't have time to say much and good men who think actions speak louder than words and only talk when they have something worth saying. Hiei is the second type."

"What?! He tried to turn Keiko into a demon, Mel! Where's that bionic brain of yours gone, Miss Super-Genius?"

"Shut up." Melfina sighed wearily. Hiei had the strange urge to strangle Yusuke for bringing on that sigh. "Anyway, I'm on this damn mission too, SD, so I'm gonna work with what I've got. That includes dealing with my idiot brother and sister, and Corone's cute boyfriend." Hiei choked at the compliment. She hadn't said a word on _his_ appearance.

_Wait…why should I even care? The girl is attractive, yes, perhaps even beautiful- definitely beautiful- but she's a ningen. Her opinion is of very little consequence to me. At least, it should be! And, yet… why doesn't she speak of me with such favor?_

"Well," said a voice in his head, "she said you were a good man." Hiei snarled inwardly. His fingers trembled with the effort of trying to not stroke that divinely beautiful body. He was hardly a good man.

**Jigoku**Hell

**Kami**god, divinity

**A/N:** Read and review, because I like reviews! You can even flame me if you wish, as long as you say what you don't like and why. And don't just tell me you like it- if you do- tell me what you like, so I know what to keep doing in my other stories. Thankies!


	3. Goddess in My Thoughts

**Chapter Three: Goddess Be In My Thoughts**

(Hiei's thoughts)

_Why am I so distracted by this girl? Her eyes are so beautiful, sapphire like the gentlest starlight. Wait, what?! What am I thinking?! She's low bred, base born, ningen, damn it! What is wrong with me?_

Distraction. Sweet, beautiful distraction. But why? This attraction, this strange desire… this damn jealousy. It's so bizarre....

_"_You want her_," a voice in his mind whispered, "_a _human_ girl. You're attracted to her. Say it isn't so._"_

_Attraction… is that all? No, can't be simple attraction, it's too strong. When I look at her, I… I want so very badly to… to… ah, damn her! Damn myself, too. She's so beautiful, so tempting. Melfina…mine. Wait… what did I just say? "Mine?" I must be insane, crazy! The Detective would kill me anyway. Or attempt it. But… why can't I stop thinking about her?_

_"_Maybe you love her._"_

_Ridiculous. She's a fucking human._

"No, seriously." The voice insisted.

_I'm not listening to you, you pathetic fool._

"You should be_"_

_I am_ not_ in love with a mere ningen whore._

"You're in love with her."_ The nagging voice said smugly, obviously not willing to drop the subject._

_Shut up, I am not!_

"Oh? Then go a minute without thinking of her You can't do it, watch.

_That's simple. Short, simple thoughts. The stars are out. The sky is blue. Her eyes are a prettier shade than that, though. The moon is full. I never figured out why it's white, like ivory, like her beautiful face. Oh, look, a butterfly?! Delicate, fragile, innocent. Like Melfina… goddammit!_

_"_Ha, that's three times in forty-five seconds. _You_, Jaganshi, are in _love."_

_No, I'm not!_

"Are too."

_Am not!_

"Stop arguing with yourself and pay attention to more important things. She's got some gorgeous legs, doesn't she_?"_

_Mmm. Wait, ya know, you're not helping! I don't want to look at those beautiful, creamy legs…I'll strangle the first idiotic boy that tries to slip his hand between her them._

"Ooh, someone's getting possessive."

_Damn you to Hell._

_"_Think she's a virgin_?"_

_Not listening! Shut up! Can't hear you, good bye!_

_"_The perfect goddess, isn't she_?"_

_Oh, gods, yes…_

**Read and review please! Policy on reviews still the same, praise or flames accepted with reasons!**


	4. The Assignment

**Chapter Four: Assignment**

With great discipline, Hiei focused his attention on something other than those long, slender, creamy legs, the legs that were thin, seemingly weak ankles, well muscled calves, strong thighs, silky inner thighs, and heaven between them… he focused on the far wall, until Melfina called his name. "What?"

"Koenma's about to start prattling." Hiei smiled wryly at her opinion of Koenma's instructions.

"Hey, I heard that!" Melfina's silvery, velvet coated laugh brushed the youkai's nerves like the softest of kisses. He fought his body's desire, hiding his want for this human girl.

"I meant for you to hear it, O Great, Wise, and Noble Short One." Koenma sputtered. Melfina turned and winked at the fire demon. Hiei felt his heart skip a few beats.

Be still, my traitorous, thundering heart. What the fucking hell is wrong with me? She's a bloody ningen wench, for Hell's sake! She's not even my type, damn it, not even my type, I love her legs, not my type, that skirt's not nearly long enough, she's not my type, I swear, damn she's lovely.

Desperate to keep the hot, steamy fantasies at bay, the youkai gave the girl an edged smile. "Why are you on the mission? Special powers?" Melfina's soft smile melted his insides.

"You could say that. The Great One will explain." She smirked to show him she was kidding.

"We have a problem, as Corone said." Koenma glared at the soaking wet ningen girl. She grinned, walked over to the toddler, and rang out her sopping wet, silver hair over his head, pouring a stream of icy water down his back and face. " You are such a… a…." Koenma trailed off when Kurama's amused smile faded, and he cocked his head to one side, daring him to go on. The Prince cleared his throat several times before saying, "A demon, Lupercalus, has partnered up with the demon Setio, and-"

"Wait." Melfina cried, holding up her hand. "Lupercalus, as is Maxentius Lupercalus, the guy who killed Saint Catherine?"

"Yes. How did you-"

"I'm Ningen, little one, not stupid. Setio… I thought he was killed by the vampiress Sita! Like, almost three thousand years ago!"

"So did my father. They're alive, and kicking, and it appears they're _klepto virgo._" Kuwabara raised his hand. "What?"

"Um… okay, _what_ are they?"

"Virgin thieves." Melfina said. "They steal the souls of virgins, drink their blood, tear out their hearts, and then leave their bodies at the front door of the nearest loved one. What does this have to do with us? Can't _you_ kill them?"

"I can't. Because… never mind why!" Koenma reddened at Corone and Melfina's smothered laughter. So he was a virgin, so what?! "Right now, it appears they're after three things: The princess of the Netherworld-"

"Ravina's a virgin?" Corone cried in shock. "Oh my God!" She clapped a hand to her mouth, totally disbelieving. "No fucking way! Impossible! But… her harem… no way!"

"Who woulda thought." Yusuke cried, earning him a slap from Melfina.

"_Anyway_, the princess of the Netherworld, the Goddess of the Ningenkai, and the Keeper of Spirits."

"Two out of three of those girls have been around for thousands of years. You expect me to believe-" Yusuke began.

"Yo, SD, think about it for a second." Melfina thunked him on the head. "Use that noggin! What does Kulimi have with her _right now_?"

"Um… the Millennium Elemental Jewels!"

"Exactly." His sister spoke as if to a dimwitted child. "And what would a demon who wanted those want with her?"

"Oh. But, what about Ravina?"

"The Spirit Tiara and the Trinity Pendant."

"Oh. Who's the Goddess of Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked Koenma.

"That's why I brought you here, Melfina." Hiei saw the fear flicker in the back of her beautiful eyes, and she scrunched in on herself. "The Goddess of the Ningenkai is often called Witch." Yusuke looked at Melfina, who shrank into herself even more, trying desperately to become invisible. Understanding hit Yusuke.

"_Melfina's_ the Goddess of the Ningenkai?! I knew she was Witch, and a Celestial Guardian, and a Star Child, but a damn Goddess, too!?"

"The other World Goddesses are in danger as well."

"The _other_ goddesses?"

"The Lady of Makai, the Daughter of Seikai, the Princess of Meikai, and the Empress of Reikai. They're not all human, either. The Lady is a hanyou, and the Princess is youkai." Koenma informed. Melfina sighed.

"I got an idea. We find Kulimi, Aisha, and Sakuya, and we take them to Ravina."

"Um… what's a Star Child?" Kuwabara asked. Corone murmured, "Our father was a Star Lord, a cosmic vampire. What he saw in our mother I don't know, but that's what a Star Child is, the offspring of the Star Lords. Ningen with youkai powers. That's one reason Yusuke's spirit energy is so very strong."

_Star Child! That explains those heart-breaking eyes, and their energy, their power and intensity. And Witch…not a witch, but Witch, the living myth, dreams made flesh. Beautiful dreams, impossible dreams. How many of my dreams shaped that wondrously perfect girl? I always thought that I'd be the one to be_….

"The mission is this: Take the Keeper of Spirits, the Lady of Makai, the Daughter of Seikai, the Princess of Meikai, and the Empress of Reikai to Her Royal Highness, Ravina, at her Summer Palace. Lupercalus and Setio will make the strike there. You must defeat it, then figure out what these artifacts are for. After that, you destroy them."

"Oh. My. GOD! That's impossible, Koenma, no way!" Kuwabara cried incredulously. Melfina simply caught his eyes and looked at him. "Fine, Mel, I'll do it. Jeez, but I'm a sucker for a pretty face." Hiei bit back a warning growl.

"Ahem. Who are these girls, may I ask?" Kurama murmured.

"You're looking for a Raiden Youkai named Sakuya, an Inu Youkai named Aisha, a Shadow demon named Kulimi, then there's the humans, Hotaru, Kuwabara's

younger sister, Melfina, and… me." Corone whispered, looking away from Kurama.

"I see." Was all he said, but the human girl looked hurt.

"That's the assignment." Koenma said, and Corone fled the room. The fox stood slowly, face expressionless, and followed slowly after. He had some important things to discuss with his lady.

**Read and review, praise and flames accepted with reasons behind opinions, thank you! I try to improve, so suggestions help.**


	5. I'm Not Mad

Chapter Five: "I'm Not Mad"

            "Corone, how long have you known?"

            "About two weeks. Kurama, I'm really, truly sorry for not telling you, but please, try to understand-"

            "I understand. And so do you. The sin of omission is still the sin of lying."

            "Kurama," the girl said softly, sadly, "please. It's just, you avoid power like it's the plague. I was afraid that, if you found out how strong I really was, you… that you wouldn't… you wouldn't love me anymore."

            "Don't." He said fiercely. "Don't say that. Shhh. Don't cry, either. I understand. I just wish you'd said something." Green eyes locked with gold ones, and their lips met in a sweet, hungry kiss.

            "Kurama…" he trailed kisses down her throat, nipped her shoulder gently. _Gods, but she's so soft…_

            "No." He whispered.

            "Why won't you let yourself go too far?"

            "You're young, innocent. I won't sully that, not yet."

            "You don't want me?"

            "If I didn't, Corone, would I kiss you like this?" He pressed his lips to hers. "Would I hold you like this? You can wait, chibi kitsune."


	6. Chapter Six: Kulimi, Keeper of Spirits

**Chapter Six: Kulimi, Keeper of Spirits**

**            (As Well As The Millennium Elemental Jewels, and Melfina's Affections)**

            Deep in the Makai, Kuwabara kept tripping over roots and vines with Yusuke. Kurama walked beside Corone. High above, Hiei was guarding the rear, leaping from branch to branch. His thoughts constantly wandered to Melfina.

            _She's so beautiful. And graceful, like… like a spirit. Ah, damn tight pants, anyway. I wonder if…_

            "Mel, Cor, are we there _yet_?!" Yusuke moaned. Hiei and Kurama bit back snarls at such familiarity with _their_ women. Melfina nodded.

            "Right about here." They came upon a clearing in the dense forest, with a crystalline pool and a thin waterfall. "This way." A little stone path led to the pool. Melfina leapt to a large rock in the center, then to another nearer the falls, and another. "You guys are gonna get wet, but come on anyway." She, Corone, and Hotaru disappeared behind the thin sheet of water. The guys followed swiftly.

            "Oh, Melfina, Corone!" A girl of about ten, with long white hair and black eyes, smiled warmly. "You look lovely this evening." It was true, at least of Melfina, Hiei thought. She was stunning in the embroidered, sapphire peasant top and the knee length black skirt. The half-Koorime saw just enough bare skin to keep from gawking. Imagination was a wonderful thing, sometimes. Corone wore a pair of common blue shorts and a violet tank top.

            "Hey, Kulimi, pack up the ME Jewels, Koenma's orders."

            "Huh? What's going on, Mel?"

            "Your boyfriend from the last eon's still alive."

            "Setio?! That bastard!"

            "Jewels, now. He wants them, we need them, and you." The girl picked up a wine red glass case that had the words OPEN ME set in garnets. Inside were five egg sized crystals.

            "Got them, good, let's go… oh, shit-aki mushrooms!"

            "Hello, Elfling. Miss me?" A dark haired youkai, about nine feet tall, smiled at Melfina. She shook her head.

            "Yeah, you and a plague of mosquitoes!" She snapped angrily. "What the heck do you want, Max?" The demon's cold, piercing dark gaze shifted from Melfina, to Yusuke, to Melfina, to Hiei.

            "Ah." He murmured. "I see." Then, he ordered, "Give me the Jewels."

            "Oh yeah, sure, why not? Not in this century, bubble head." Kulimi snapped. The enemy snarled, "Silence, little insect." Kulimi growled in anger, shouting, " Screw you, fart knocker!"

            "Return the Millennium Element Jewels, or I shall have to take the Star Child as a consolation prize instead." Melfina stepped back, trembling. Corone drew twin daggers and tensed up, ready to attack.

            "Stay the fuck away from my sister, you bastard!" Yusuke said. "Who the hell are you, anyway?" Yusuke tried to take a step forward, and found himself paralyzed. The others were in a similar predicament.

            "Ah. Maxentius Lupercalus is my name. Melfina," the voice became gentle, hypnotic, "Come here to me. Come here, Melfina. Listen to my voice. You want to be in my arms, don't you?" Hiei glanced at the goddess, saw her starlit eyes cloud suddenly. She took a hesitant step forward, then another. "Come on, Melfina."

            "Melfina!" Hiei cried. "Fight him! Don't listen! Fight!" Her eyes cleared, then clouded again. "Melfina, wake up!" Desperation clawed at his heart. She couldn't go to the demon, he'd kill her. _Melfina!_

            _I _knew_ it. You're in _love_ with her. How _absurd_, that the Forbidden Child of Koorime even _dream_ of fucking such a delicious treat as a _Star Child_. That is to be _my_ sweet privilege. Hahaha!_ Hiei's rage made his Jagan glow bright blue, but a soft brush against his mind calmed it almost immediately. What the hell?

            _Hiei, don't let him get to you. I need your help. If I channel enough of my energy, you'll be able to fight him._

            _Melfina? _Sweet laughter_._

_            Yes. Here, my gift to you… beloved._ Maybe he imagined that last part, he thought, as a wave of energy slammed into him, filling him with power. This was Melfina's power? Kami… Hiei ran and slammed his katana down Lupercalus's throat, and blood gurgled and bubbled from his mouth. The demon slammed a wave of reiki through the blade and into the other youkai's body, and it disintegrated in a flash of blinding light. Melfina moaned and would have fallen, but Hiei caught her.

            _Melfina?_

_            Hiei?_

_            Yes._

_            Thank you._

_            About what you said-_

_            Later, beloved. Not now. The others are staring._ She smiled, and he knew she would keep her promise.

              


End file.
